yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dianyan
is a Rank A, Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Dianyan is a pure diamond Yo-kai with big black eyes. Its muzzle and paw tips are solid white, while its inner-ear and nose are gold. Around its belly is a pure gold band to match it's collar, which has an ice blue sphere hanging from it. It has bright yellow tail-flames. He tends to look down on other people without meaning to, which causes him to have no friends. He also likes to keep whatever he finds, even if it's not his. His diamond paws can crush mountains according to him. Also, by rolling around, his diamond body can destroy anything. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Dianyan and the other Gemnyans can only be obtained by scanning their respective Yo-kai Medal QR code at Piggleston Bank to obtain a Diamond Coin. Using it on the Crank-a-kai will award the Diamond Bell, which makes Dianyan appear. Dianyan is in the northeast corner of Gourd Pond Museum's 2nd floor, which is located in Breezy Hills. He can be battled once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. Yo-kai Watch 2 After linking all 3 versions of the game together, he can be freed along with Emenyan, and Sapphinyan from the Crank-a-Kai in the Super Mystery Way that appears. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Dianyan can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Five-Star Coin or a VIP Coin, as a 1st Prize. Alternatively in Moon Rabbit Crew he can rarely be befriended as a reward for fighting Swirlious Gold. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble The player can be rewarded with Dianyan as a VIP reward for spending money on microtransactions. Yo-kai Watch 3 Dianyan can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with either a Special Coin, a Souvenir Coin L, or a Souvenir Coin F. Alternatively he can also be befriended in the area that becomes available when linking Sushi and Tempura together. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Locations Main series games Spin-off games Spin-off game data Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = charming | yo-kai = Daianyan YW2-021.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Attribute tolerance Movelist |10-45x2||Single enemy }} |80-120|Ice|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Makes all of an ally's stats shine like a pure diamond.}} |20x10 (1) 15x10 (2)|-|All enemies|Attacks all opponents with his unbreakable diamond paws.}} ||-|6 = Stat boost for adjacent Yo-kai with same Skill}} Quotes * Befriended: "Your power is brillinyant! Do you want to be my friend?" * Loafing: "Catnyap..." * Being traded: "You're a diamond in the rough! Nyaow I can't wait to be friends!" * Receiving food (favorite): "Nyumm..." * Receiving food (normal): "Nyot bad..." * Receiving food (disliked): "Nyo way!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: ' ''"You sparkle like a polished diamond! What joy that you should free me! '''Before battle: * "Are you able to see me?! That's very, very interesting... There must be some kind of fate at play here. Should we have a battle? I will be here ready to take you on!" * "Are you ready? Let's spar, nya." * "Sometimes you need to retreat. A very wise decision, nya." \ "Come, I shall judge your strength!" Post battle (was not befriended): * "You are pretty strong. I'm impressed! I will be here, so come back when you're up for another battle!" Post battle (was befriended): * "You ''(sic) strength is very admirable. I've become very interested in you nyaow. I have decided. Please allow me to go with you."'' After battle (trying to battle more than once a day): * "There's nothing to be gained by hurrying. Let us spar another time, nya." After battle (befriended): * "Thank you. I will continue to dedicate myself to the path, nya." In the anime Dianyan first appears in Yo-kai Top Ten where he's voted as the number one Yo-kai in the top ten list, much to Whisper's disappointment. His reaction to being the best Yo-kai impresses the audience as well as the others in the list. Etymology "Dianyan" is a portmanteau of diamond ''and ''nyan, onomatopoeia for the sound a cat makes. Trivia In Other Languages fr:Diamanyan de:Diamanyan Category:Charming Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Gemnyans Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Onechanside Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch